


Goldrausch

by TheDwarfess



Category: Rammstein, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gold Sickness, Goldrush - Freeform, Modern Middle Earth, Songfic, cyanidation leaching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine etwas andere Form der Goldkrankheit, die Thorin befällt. Auch diesmal sind die Auswirkungen gravierend. Wie gravierend, weiß niemend ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldrausch

**Author's Note:**

> zu gerne hätte ich diese story im "normalen" mittelerde spielen lassen, doch dafür war das verfahren zur goldgewinnung, was ich hier erwähne, einfach zu modern. das hätte ich selbst bei meiner version von wissenschaftlich auf hohem stand seienden zwergen nicht machen können.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Das Lied für dieses Songfic habe ich mir ganz leise bei Rammstein geliehen und nach meiner Interpretation völlig unversehrt wieder zurückgebracht. Mir gehört also nix davon! Ich habe es nur ein bisschen angepasst, damit es nach MIttelerde passt. (Der Titel des Liedes steht unten, da sonst eventuell Spoilergefahr besünde.) Und Tolkiens Mittelerde habe ich endlich mal einen kleinen technischen Schubs gegeben, und sie ins 21. Jahrhundert katapultiert. Die Charaktere haben die Zeitreise aber unbeschadet überstanden und konnten erfolgreich zurück in die "Vergangenheit" reisen.
> 
>  
> 
> so und nun:  
> viel spaß  
> TD

_In Erinnerung an das Unglück von Baia Mare am 30.01.2000_

 

~*~

 

 

Thorin, der Fürst eines kleinen armen Landes in den Ered Luin saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einer Menge an diplomatischen Schreiben, und Bitten der anderen Staatsoberhäupter.

Schwer seufzend schloss er die Augen und kniff sich müde in die Nasenwurzel. Er hatte zu viele Zahlungen zu tätigen, die schon seit Monaten offen standen. Doch woher sollte er das viele Geld nehmen? Die Ered Luin waren nicht allzu bekannt dafür, vor Edelmetallen zu bersten. Er hatte Mühe, sein eigenes Volk mit den benötigten Rohstoffen zu versorgen, was auch nötig war, denn Waren aus dem Ausland waren teuer. Seine einzige Hoffnung war das wenige Gold, dass die Minenarbeiter während ihrer Schicht gefunden hatten. Mit dem Gold gedachte er die Schulden seines Landes zu tilgen.

So setzte er ein Schreiben auf, dass den Arbeitern erlaubte, das Gold abzutragen. Er würde ihre Arbeit kaum bezahlen können. Vorerst. Später würde er ihnen das zusätzliche Geld noch auszahlen.

 

Ein paar Wochen später erfreute sich der Zwergenfürst an den vielen goldenen Klumpen, die seine Volksmänner aus dem Stein geschlagen hatten. Endlich schaffte er es, die Schulden zu begleichen, doch für die Arbeiter blieb nicht viel von dem schönen Metall … Thorin hatte das meiste des Edelmetalls für sich behalten. Wie lange hatte er schon dafür geblutet, seitdem das alte Reich im Erebor verloren war? Wie lange hatte er schon in Entbehrung leben müssen? Zu lange. Endlich war er an der Reihe! Auch er wollte seinen Anteil an dem haben, was das Land hergab. Da dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis wieder die Arbeiter sein Gold ans Tageslicht gebracht hatten. Doch mit Empörung sah er, dass es viel weniger als vorher war!

„Wie kommt es dazu?“, fragte Thorin seinen Berater Balin.

„Wissen Sie, Sire, die Minen sind fast ausgeschöpft. Es ist kein gediegenes Gold mehr vorhanden.“, antwortete dieser daraufhin.

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, mehr Gold aus den Bergen zu bekommen!“ Wütend blickte der Zwergenfürst dem alten, weißhaarigen Mann in die Augen. Dieser wand den Blick ab.

„Es … es gibt ein Verfahren, mit dem die Ausbeute deutlich erhöht wird, Sire -“

„Dann leiten Sie alles in die Wege! Das Land braucht das Gold!“, unterbrach ihn Thorin.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sire, aber dieses Verfahren ist gefährlich. Im schlimmsten Falle verseuchen wir damit die umliegenden Lande -“

„Dann unternehmen Sie was, dass das verhindert!“

„Ja Sire.“, seufzte der Berater und verließ mit ungutem Gefühl im Bauch das Arbeitszimmer des Fürsten.

 

 

_Lûhnesquell, dein Aderlass,_   
_wo Trost und Leid zerfließen._   
_Nichts gutes liegt verborgen, nass_   
_in deinen feuchten Wiesen._

 

Zufrieden sah Thorin, wie der Bau der Anlage voranschritt. Trotz der Bitten seines Beraters um mehr Sicherheit an der Anlage, hatte der Zwergenfürst möglichst wenig Geld ausgegeben. Er wollte noch genug Profit machen.

Schon bald würde das goldhaltige Gestein als Pulver fein gemahlen und mit den weißen Salzen vermischt werden, um dann später aus dem daraus entstehenden rotbraunen Schlamm das reine Gold zu gewinnen.

Thorin wusste, dass die Salze hochgiftig waren, doch er ignorierte dieses Wissen einfach. Er musste ja nicht die Arbeit an der Mine verrichten. Eigentlich war es sogar für ihn von Vorteil, wenn die Arbeiter krank wurden und starben. Dann müsste er nicht so viel Lohn bezahlen.

Lächelnd fuhr er mit der Hand über eines seiner kleinen Goldnuggets. Bald wäre er nicht mehr der arme Zwergenfürst der Ered Luin, nein! Bald wäre er wieder ein reicher Mann. So reich wie einst sein Großvater Fürst Thrór, als dieser im Erebor geherrscht hatte.

 

Nach etwa einem Monat war die Anlage fertiggestellt. Freudestrahlend nahm er das Gold aus den Händen der Arbeiter entgegen, und dankte ihnen, dass sie für den Wohlstand des Landes beitrugen. Tag um Tag wurde mehr und mehr Gold aus dem Gestein ausgelaugt und vergrößerte den Reichtum des Fürsten mehr und mehr. Der bei der Laugerei anfallende giftige Schlamm und die Beschwerden der Bürger über den schlimmen Gestank interessierte ihn wenig, wo er seine Residenz doch weitab der Minen hatte.

 

~*~

 

„Sire, das Auffangbecken für den Schlamm hat bald seine Grenze erreicht. Sie sollten ein weiteres Becken in Auftrag geben.“, sprach ihn Balin an.

„Ich habe kein Geld für ein weiteres Becken. Außerdem besteht kein Grund für ein neues. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, kann das jetzige noch viel Schlamm fassen.“, meinte der Zwergenfürst.

„Bitte um Entschuldigung, Sire, aber wenn wir noch mehr des hochgiftigen Schlammes einlassen, könnte der Damm brechen! Das könnte unser aller Ende bedeuten! Bedenken Sie das, Sire!“

„Ich interessiere mich nicht für ein 'könnte', Balin. Der Damm wird halten, schließlich wurde er von Zwergen und nicht von unfähigen Menschen gebaut. Und belästigen Sie mich demnächst nicht mit solchem Unfug!“

„Ja … Sire.“, sagte der Berater, dann murmelte er: „Ich bete zu Mahal, dass er Ihnen Einsicht geben möge, bevor es zu spät ist ...“

 

~*~

 

„Mein Fürst! Sire! Wachen Sie auf!“, drang Balins Stimme panisch und etwas dumpf durch die geschlossene Tür seines Schlafzimmers.

„Was ist vorgefallen, dass Sie mich stören müssen?“, murrte Thorin wütend.

„Der Damm ist gebrochen, Sire!“

 

  
_Keiner weiß, was hier geschah._  
 _Die Fluten, rostig rot._  
 _Die Fische waren atemlos_  
 _und alle Schwäne tot._  
  
_An den Ufern, in den Wiesen_  
 _die Tiere wurden krank._  
 _Aus den Auen in den Fluss_  
 _trieb abscheulicher Gestank._

 

„WAS?!“ Der Zwergenfürst riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Hatte er da grade richtig gehört?

„Der Damm des Auffangbeckens ist gebrochen, Sire. Der Schlamm ergießt sich bereits über die ganze Stadt und das Ackerland. Er droht auch in den Lûhn zu fließen!“

„Ich komme. Warten Sie unten auf mich.“, sagte Thorin mit belegter Stimme. Dann schwang er sich schnell aus dem Bett zog sich an, warf sich den durinsblauen Mantel über die Schultern und stürzte nach unten in seinen Garten.

Kaum hatte er die Residenz verlassen, gefror ihm bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, das Blut in den Adern. Die ganze Stadt unter ihnen, sowie die Felder und Auen des Lûhn waren in rostig-roten Schein getaucht. Thorin brauchte niemanden mehr danach zu fragen, ob noch verhindert werden könne, dass das Gift den Fluss erreiche. Das war bereits geschehen, wie er an der roten Spur in der Landschaft unschwer erkennen konnte.

Jetzt war es passiert. Das, wovor ihn alle gewarnt hatten. Und er hatte es bewusst ignoriert. Wie hatte er das nur tun können?

„Ich muss da hinunter.“, sagte der Zwergenfürst entschlossen zu Balin.

Verdutzt sah dieser den Herrscher an. „Ich kann Sie nicht hinunterbringen, Sire.“

Eisblaue Augen schossen zu dem Berater. „Bingen Sie mich gefälligst in die Stadt!“

Entschlossene Augen blickten zu Thorin. „Ich mache das nicht, Sire.“

Thorin zog eine wütende Grimasse. „Dann fahre ich eben selbst!“, knurrte er dann, stieg in den Wagen und fuhr in die Stadt hinab.

Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal bis in die Innenstadt, bevor ihm die Zwerge mit panischen und angstvollen Blicken entgegenkamen.

Nahezu betäubt schaltete er den Motor aus und stieg aus dem Wagen. Der Zwergenfürst spürte förmlich, wie sich die Furcht durch die Stadt fraß, die so groß war, dass ihn niemand erkannte. Was hatte er diesen Zwergen nur angetan?

 

  
_Wo sind die Kinder?_  
 _Niemand weiß, was hier geschehen._  
 _Keiner hat etwas gesehen._  
 _Wo sind die Kinder?_  
 _Niemand hat etwas gesehen._

 

Thorin bemerkte, dass die Bürger zur Goldmine im Westen der Stadt eilten. Vermutlich wollten sie den wenigen Arbeitern helfen, das Loch zu verschließen. Fast schon bewunderte er die Zwerge für ihren Mut, in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen, den er selber einfach nicht aufbrachte. Stattdessen machte er sich, immer noch schockiert, auf den Weg durch den historischen Kern zu den Farmen am Rande der Stadt.

 

Es war so still; so totenstill. Das machte ihm Angst.

Völlig gedankenverloren ging Thorin weiter. Er hörte nicht das leise _Plitsch Platsch,_ das sich zu seinen Schritten gesellte, merkte nicht, wie rostrote Spritzer seine teure, schwarze Hose beschmutzten. Erst als ihm der widerliche Gestank von bitteren Mandeln in die Nase stieg, erwachte er schlagartig aus seiner Benommenheit und bemerkte, worin er gerade stand. In blankem Entsetzen starrte der Fürst auf seine Füße, die in der Giftbrühe standen, die sich wie Blut um seine Beine schlängelte. Ganz plötzlich kam Thorin die Galle hoch, und er übergab sich an der nächsten Häuserwand. Völlig gelähmt, stand er noch lange Zeit da, und starrte in die toten Straßen, bis er sich aus seiner Starre reißen konnte und weiter ging.

 

Doch der Anblick der Stadt war bei weitem nicht das schlimmste. Kaum betrat er die ehemals saftig grünen Felder und Auen, so betrat er nun einen Teppich des Todes. Tiere aller Art starrten mit leeren Augen in die Ferne, als sehnten sie sich nach einer besseren Welt.

Thorin stand in der Hölle.

Wieso hatte er das getan?

 

  
_Mütter standen bald am Strom_  
 _und weinten eine Flut._  
 _Auf die Felder, durch die Deiche_  
 _stieg das Leid in alle Teiche._  
  
_Schwarze Fahnen auf der Stadt,_  
 _alle Ratten fett und satt._  
 _Die Brunnen giftig aller Ort_  
 _und die Zwerge zogen fort._

Es dauerte ganze drei Tage, bis die Zwerge den Damm wieder verschlossen hatten. Doch viel hatte das nicht mehr geholfen. Das Land war für die nächsten Jahrzehnte verseucht, der Tod war oft in die Stadt am Lûhn gekommen, wo er nicht nur viele Tiere zu sich geholt hatte. Nicht wenige der Zwerge, vor allem die Kinder, hatte er ebenfalls genommen. Und sie würden nicht die letzten sein.

 

Als dann auch aus dem letzten Brunnen nur blau gefärbtes, mit Cyanid vergiftetes Wasser kam, blieb Thorin nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Teil der Ered Luin und seines kleinen Landes aufzugeben. Er selbst war schuld. Er hatte nicht genug vom Gold haben können, als er die Schulden bezahlt hatte, hatte zu viel haben wollen. Und was hatte er mit all seiner Gier verursacht? Doch nur Leid, Schmerz und Tod. Er hatte so vielen die Existenz geraubt, nicht nur Zwergen, sondern auch die vieler Menschen, die von der Fischerei am Lûhn lebten. Er war für all diejenigen verantwortlich, die durch die giftigen Schlämme krank geworden sind und nie wieder gesund werden würden. Viele derer, die in den letzten drei Tagen geholfen hatten, das Loch im Damm zu stopfen, hatten für ihren Mut bereits mit dem Tod bezahlt, oder würden es mit Sicherheit in den nächsten Tagen tun.

Warum war er nicht auch zur Mine gegangen und hatte geholfen? Dann müsste er dieses Leid und die schmerzhaften Schreie seines Gewissens wenigstens nicht mehr ertragen! Stattdessen hatte Mahal für ihn dieses grausige Schicksal bestimmt.

 

  
_Wo sind die Kinder?_  
 _Niemand weiß, was hier geschehen._  
 _Keiner hat etwas gesehen._  
 _Wo sind die Kinder?_  
 _Niemand hat etwas gesehen._  
  
_Lûhnesquell, dein Aderlass,_  
 _wo Trost und Leid zerfließen._  
 _Nichts gutes liegt verborgen, nass_  
 _in deinen feuchten Wiesen._

 

Konnte er noch damit leben? Thorin wusste die Antwort. Er war nicht mehr würdig, Fürst hier in den Ered Luin zu sein. Ja, wenn er es sich so recht überlegte, wäre es das Beste, für sein Volk und für sich, fortzugehen. Fort nach Osten. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und er konnte ein neues Leben in den Eisenbergen anfangen, oder gar …

… Erebor.

Ja, vielleicht war das die richtige Idee. Dann würde er wenigstens seine Heimat noch ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor ihn der Drache, wie schon die anderen seines Volkes, töten würde.

 

  
_Wo sind die Kinder?_  
 _Niemand weiß, was hier geschehen._  
 _Keiner hat etwas gesehen._  
 _Wo sind die Kinder?_  
 _Niemand hat etwas gesehen._

**Author's Note:**

> Das Lied heißt "Donaukinder"
> 
> ~*~  
>  Ursprünglich am 30.01.2015 auf www.fanfiktion.de gepostet.


End file.
